femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Zonnette (Gekisou Sentai Carranger)
Zonnette (Rika Nanase) is a redeemed villainess in the Japanese TV series "Gekisou Sentai Carranger", which translates into "Racing Squadron Carranger". She appears in 46 episodes from 1996-1997, and one movie. Zonnette can change between her "Zonnette Outfit" and "Vanity Mirror Outfit" by invoking the names of three types of pasta (ravioli, kishimen, and linguini). Zonnette was a member of the Bowzock gang, and attempted to destroy Earth after the annihilation of planet Hazard, wishing to see it explode like "a firework in space". It was this action that ultimately lead a Hazardian survivor, Dapp, to find the five who would become the Carranger after sneaking onto their spacecraft. She fell madly in love with Red Racer at first sight after seeing him in action on a mission to Earth, but she was calling Kyosuke who is Red Racer's true form "A monkey-faced civilian" because she believed that Carrangers to whom they transformed was their true forms. Weirdly, though, she did find some interest in other men without a mask, in particular Goro Hoshino (OhRed of the Ohranger). Kyosuke pines for Zonnette and does whatever it takes to win her heart as himself instead of as Red Racer, even facing down a Gorotsuki in civilian form and defeating it with a sword without transforming to prove he is more than a "monkey man" to her. Though mostly on the side of the Bowzock, she is rather distrusting and forced against her will to work alongside those associated or brought in by Gynamo. Though she never really was on the side of Instructor Ritchihiker, she was forced out by him alongside Gynamo after he takes over the Bowzock (possibly for rejecting his courtship) and only returns after the Carrangers kill him. Later, she feels similar misgivings towards their "associate", Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus, to the point that she manipulates one of his mechs which attack the Carrangers themselves just to deliver them a warning about him "aiming for their power". (not revealing he was after Hazardian Dapp) Her true identity is that of Vanity Mirror Fanbelt, the elder of the princesses of Planet Fanbelt and big sister to Radietta. After finding out from Radietta that Exhaus is targeting Fanbelt as well for the Universal Highway Project, she decides to give up her Zonnette identity to return home and protect her planet from possible destruction. She does return to Earth ultimately after Gynamo and the other Bowzock are tossed aside by Exhaus, convincing them to ally with the Carrangers to take down the true menace. It is her assistance that finally allows Gynamo to do what he needs to take down the space tyrant, including letting the Carrangers use the Baribarian to strike Exhaus and ultimately use bad imo-youkan to shrink him to a manageable size. By the end, she has returned to her home planet for an arranged marriage, though she turns them all down since she still has Kyosuke in her heart. Gallery 740full-zonette.jpg eppic01-1.jpg eppic01zonnette.jpg eppic02zonnette.jpg nnFNFF.png Lady Z 2.jpg tumblr_p2794bKtU81to58pho1_400.gif tumblr_n0us70kPFa1s48ed7o9_r1_250.gif 640full-zonette.jpg tbuc8.png Tumblr_n7a20ciu2W1s5uxaeo9_1280.png tumblr_pagwl0sST51rbhnqko1_400.gif Car-al-vanitymirrorfanbelt.jpg carranger 21.png tumblr_on7ryvo5Em1sxfvy5o2_400.gif tumblr_inline_ohh3s2abiZ1rvkpf6_640.jpg tumblr_on4m19rakT1sxfvy5o1_400.gif Zonette-1.jpg Zonette.jpg 500full-zonette-1.jpg 520full-zonette.jpg 560full-zonette-2.jpg 560full-zonette-1.jpg 557full-zonette.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Opera Gloves Category:Redeemed Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Fate: Karma Houdini